Juuta Siutinnuaq
Juuta Siutinnuaq is a defensive end for the Fargo Axemen. Biography Juuta Siutinnuaq (pronunciation: /you-tah see-oo-tin-nuaq/) was born in the arctic territory in municipal officer’s family, and he did not pick sports as a kid, or he could not have even if he had been interested in. He spent years in his birthplace and learned his heritage, as well as his favorite cuisine of the north. When he was 11, his family moved to Toronto, Ontario. Despite the fact that (or perhaps because?) many other children pick hockey as their sports, he was invited for playing 110-yard football by his new friends (in the past interview, he answered he had been invited because his fluffy fur had made him look bigger than actual, in addition to that the team had been short of players.) At first, because of lack of team members and that 12 players are needed for a squad, he experienced various positions: quarterback, running back, tight end, offensive line, defensive tackle, linebacker and defensive end. Among them, he showed his inordinate ability to read the field in the defensive team. Since this time, his incredible movement derived from his perspective, including finding out opponents’ trick plays and all-of-a-sudden intercepts has made others think as if he had third eye, or especially, third ear (citing that siut in Siutinnuaq means an ear). As a witty defensive player, he was selected as All-Province team (but what does it mean to become a All-”non-State” team?) Besides, he gained 70 lbs in high school by eating his hometown flavored fish and staying in a gym almost paranoically to get scholarships as a defensive lineman. It was the first time In his college career in Michigan West that he could play with decent defensive players. At the same time, he realized again that his lack of weight was fatal for starting as a defensive line. His teammate previously answered to an interview that he had heard Juuta crying, “why wasn’t I born as a nanuq! why must I tackle in a puny amaruq body!”. It had continued until he learned to move more effectively (yeah, it worked a lot because high school coaches hardly taught him how to move with great momentum), gulped down more fish, spendings hours and hours in the gym, and became a starter as a defensive end. Once he became a starting member in his sophomore year, he showed good speed and agility as well as his inborn quick-wittedness. Despite having been criticized lack of his weight, he now has 260 lbs with decent solidness. Number of sacks and interceptions show good numbers, while he was still not comfortable with running plays. Also, spending whole his life in Canada and Midwest, his performance in hot summer weather might be detrimental to his career. As long as football isn’t concerned, his behavior is good. Usually he is not acting like a party going rowdy jock, but a training facility going stoic jock. Also, majoring in indigenous linguistics, he has strong regard to his hometown and seems to have intention to return to Nunavut as well as playing as a professional career. Actually, there are some interviews he answered in “not very good” Inuktitut. However, when on the football field is the different thing. He was allegedly panelized several times for hitting or biting both his teammates and opponents, or hurling his helmet to audience suddenly (it is said that he did it because he picked up slurs coming toward him) in the middle of the game, and occasionally he is uncontrollable even by his teammates in the locker room. Evaluation 4 Stars. Very hard working, excellent edge rusher with great ball-hawk instincts. Attitude concerns that could be a detriment to his progression if unchecked, need to work on his rush defense.He wouldn’t be the first native from the Arctic to make an impact on a professional league, but in the right environment I could see Juuta thriving. Has that killer instinct that defensive coaches love, but needs to work on his discipline. Definitely a 1st round pick in my book, though how high remains to be seen. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoff Record: 0-0 Regular Season: 0-0 Category:2018 rookies Category:Defensive Ends Category:Canines Category:Wolf Category:Fargo